


A Secret Sansan

by Missy1978



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "You've got mail" perfect Sansan quote, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: Someone is leaving presents at Sansa's door, I wonder who it is.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	A Secret Sansan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollandoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollandoodle/gifts).



> For Hollandoodle, Merry Christmas my sweet friend.

**December 22**

Sansa sighed and adjusted the grocery bags in her hands as the bell rang announcing that the elevator she was in had reached the floor of her apartment. When had her life taken such a downward turn?

Nine months ago she had been so happy when she moved to King’s Landing. She was in love, she was starting a new career, she was moving to the big city and it was going to be so much more exciting than boring old Winterfell. Everything was going to be different, and it was; just not for the better.

If today Sansa could shake some sense into nine month ago Sansa she would. Joffrey went from being the love of her life, to the bane of her existence. How could she have not realized what a horrible person he truly was? How could she have been so blind? And stubborn?

Everyone tried to tell her: Rob, Arya, her parents; but she didn’t listen and here she was three days before Christmas stuck in King’s Landing in a crappy apartment all because she’d spent all her savings moving out of the apartment she shared with Joffrey to here.

To make matters worse over the past nine months she’d cut herself off from her family because they hadn’t approved of Joffrey and now she was too embarrassed to contact them out of the blue and ask them for a loan to be able to come home to Winterfell for Christmas.

Sansa blinked back the tears that threatened to run down her face, that would make this bear of a day complete; having her new neighbors see her looking like a raccoon because her hands were full and she was crying.

Today had been awful, last night Sansa had realized that she didn’t have enough food in the apartment to get her through until after Christmas. She figured today would be the last day before all hell broke loose in the grocery stores, so she was going to have to brave one of them. The store was a madhouse: no parking spots in the lot, no carts in the entryway, no milk, bread or eggs (it wasn’t a snow storm for Christ sake) and the produce all looked as if it had seen better days. Sansa got the minimum she would need to get her through until the 26th (hopefully no one would be grocery shopping that day, they’d all be at the Mall taking advantage of the after Christmas sales) and dragged herself home.

As she approached her apartment door, she noticed there was a large box wrapped in Christmas paper on the floor in front of it. Sansa looked around to see if whoever had left it was lurking in the hallway; no one.

She cautiously approached her door, bent to read the tag: To Sansa from her Secret Santa; _I wish we could enjoy a meal together, but this will have to do for now, Merry Christmas._

Curiosity got the better of her, and Sansa carefully pulled back the wrapping and opened the box to discover a tray containing a fried chicken dinner with biscuits, potatoes, green beans and a lemon cake for dessert. She squealed in delight, oh thank god, she hadn’t been looking forward to cooking the lame groceries she’d just purchased. The food looked delicious.

Sansa opened her door, almost flinging the grocery bags in, and carefully lifted the box of food and brought it inside. Everything was still warm, whoever her Secret Santa was, she must have just missed him or her. Sansa quickly put her groceries away and set the table in the kitchen, moving the food from the tray onto plates, and she bit into the chicken, it was heavenly, just like she liked it. Whoever Secret Santa was, they knew exactly how she liked her fried chicken.

Sansa wracked her brain, but she was at a loss as to who could have left it; no one from her circle of friends from when she was with Joffrey knew where she lived (not that any on them would lift a finger to buy her a meal anyway), she didn’t really ever socialize with her work colleagues, so they wouldn’t know either. The only people that came to mind was her family; but that was ridiculous, how could they have arranged this? She hadn’t spoken to them in months, they didn’t even know she had moved out of Joffrey’s apartment.

Sansa quickly finished the entire meal, including the lemon cake. She couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed a meal as much, it had to have been 3 or 4 months ago.

She and Joffrey had been out with his group of friends at a newly opened restaurant in King’s Landing. The restaurant “Mom’s” had advertised themselves as: a bit of home cooking with a King’s Landing flair. While everyone else had ordered steak or lobster or whatever the most expensive thing on the menu was; Sansa had ordered the fried chicken dinner. 

She hadn’t been the only one to order the chicken though; Sandor Clegane, Joffrey’s huge, scarred, grumpy (really, really buff) bodyguard had as well. Sansa remembered how the two of them just rolled their eyes and grinned at each other at everyone else’s orders, how was lobster considered “home cooking” for god’s sake?

She wondered briefly if Sandor had left the dinner, but that was ridiculous, she hadn’t seen him in months, and why would Joffrey’s bodyguard buy her a meal? It must be one of her siblings, she just didn’t know which one, or how they found her.

**December 23**

Sansa dragged herself home from work. It sucked being the “low man on the totem pole” this time of the year.

Most of the office was empty except for her and a few other “newbies.” They just didn’t have the seniority to have the few days before Christmas off, someone had to answer the phones, put out fires, stare at each other in boredom.

Fortunately tomorrow (Christmas Eve) was just a half day, then the office was closed completely until the New Year. Sansa only needed to get through until noon tomorrow, then she didn’t have to think about the job again until January 2nd.

As she approached her apartment door she saw there was another present waiting for her. It was differently shaped box this time, so Sansa was pretty sure it wasn’t a meal, but she was still very excited to find out what was inside.

She picked up the box and brought it into her apartment, placing it on her kitchen table. Opening the box she discovered lemon scented shampoo, conditioner, soap and body cream. Sansa grinned, this Secret Santa really knew her well.

Reading the card: To Sansa from her Secret Santa; _as you always said there is no such thing as too many lemons, Merry Christmas._ Sansa clapped her hands happily, deciding immediately to take a shower and wash and condition her hair with the new products; that would definitely cheer her up.

As she stood under the showerhead spray Sansa thought about the note on the card. Who had she even told that “there was no such thing as too many lemons?” Well her family obviously, but she just didn’t get the feeling that it was them.

This felt different, as if someone, who knew she was struggling, was trying to cheer her up.

Her thoughts turned again to Sandor Clegane. Often when situations with Joffrey spun out of control it was Sandor who made sure she was safe. If Joffrey got too drunk at a club or verbally abusive with Sansa, Sandor would often drive her home. Sometimes when they were out at big events, and Joffrey “needed” to be the center of attention, Sansa and Sandor would often sit together off to the side talking. She could remember one such occasion when they’d been at an event (Joffrey was off somewhere being an ass) where lemon cakes had been served and she had quipped to him (while shoving a third cake in her mouth) that there was no such thing as too many lemons. She remembered that Sandor grinned at her and barked out a loud laugh, then stole her two more cakes to take home with her that night (he told her liked seeing her enjoy eating, rather than picking at everything like a little bird as she usually did).

It would be so like Sandor to hide his identity behind a Secret Santa, thinking that she could never care for him. His scars and his grumpiness was off putting at first, but that had been a long time ago. His kindness to her and his wicked sense of humor had ultimately endeared him to her, and in the end she considered Sandor one of the only friends she had in King’s Landing.

Unfortunately, he worked for Joffrey’s family, and when she and Joffrey broke up, they had lost the opportunity to see each other every day.

Sansa wondered if her Secret Santa was going to revel himself/herself before Christmas; of course she was grateful to whoever had taken the time and energy to give her gifts, but in her heart of hearts she hoped it was Sandor.

**December 24**

She was done working for the year. Thank god!

As she commuted home Sansa realized that she needed to make a change in her life, she just wasn’t happy. When she came to King’s Landing, she thought this was what she wanted: living in the big city, with her handsome boyfriend, working her way up the career ladder. Oh how wrong she’d been.

Now all she wanted was to go home to Winterfell, have Christmas with her family and never leave the north again. She just had to figure out how to do that.

As she approached her apartment, she saw that instead of a box there was an envelope taped to the door. Secret Santa had struck again. Sansa pulled the envelope off the door and unlocked her door. She threw her purse on the table and quickly opened the envelope and read the contents.

To Sansa from her Secret Santa; _it’s time to fly away home little bird, pack a bag and meet me downstairs_. In the envelope was a plane ticket to Winterfell, leaving tonight, with an open ended return.

Sansa zoomed around the apartment, grabbing her suitcase, stuffing it full of cold weather clothes, grabbing her toiletries (including her new lemon scented products) and was hitting the down button for the elevator in record time.

She knew who her Secret Santa was, the card had been a giveaway.

As she burst out the front door of the apartment building, there he stood; huge, scarred, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment: Sandor. Sansa launched herself into his arms, and he staggered back in shock but caught her around the waist.

Sansa kissed him hard on the mouth, taking him by surprise, but after a few seconds he tilted his head and returned the kiss. “Sandor, I wanted it to be you, I’m so glad it’s you.”

Sandor adjusted Sansa in his arms, and leaned back in for another kiss. “I can’t take all the credit, your family helped.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been in contact with them for about six weeks, it’s time for you to leave King’s Landing and go home for good. After Christmas we’re going to arrange for your apartment to be packed up and the contents shipped back to Winterfell, Oh and you should probably give two weeks’ notice for that job you hate; you have a new job starting next month with your uncle’s firm.”

Sansa could not believe what she had just heard; Sandor had told her family what was going on, and she was going home, it was just too much.

Then she realized, that meant she wouldn’t see Sandor anymore, he would still be stuck in King’s Landing. It wasn’t fair, she just found him again only to lose him.

“But Sandor, what about you?”

Sandor smirked “Oh, didn’t I tell you? I quit my job with Joffrey, and your father hired me to do security on the estate, so I’ll be at Winterfell too. Is that okay?”

“I’ll say!” and she captured his lips again.

Reluctantly, Sandor broke the kiss “Little Bird, we have the rest of our lives to kiss, and believe me we will, but right now we have a plane to catch, and Christmas to celebrate with your family.”

Sansa wiggled out of Sandor’s arms, picked up her bags (that she’d dropped when she’d launched herself at him) grabbed his hand and replied “lead the way!”


End file.
